Levy McGarden
|-|Levy McGarden= |-|Levy in X784= |-|Levy in X792= Summary Levy McGarden (レビィ・マクガーデン Rebī Makugāden) is a member of team Shadow Gear, along with Jet and Droy. She loves to read books and has a very cheerful personality, being able to get along with many other guild members. Levy and Lucy quickly became friends through their mutual interest in books. Levy's magic is called Solid Script. It allows her to make words solid and then throw the words at her opponent. For instance, if the word fire were to be thrown at her opponent the victim would feel as if he were hit by a fireball. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C | Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B Name: Levy McGarden Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 17 | 18 Classification: Human, Mage Power and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Letter Magic, Forcefield Creation, Energy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Iron Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Runic Magic, Law Manipulation (via Jutsu Shiki) Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Comparable to Cana Alberona. Battled Kawazu, who was able to produce minor damage to Gajeel) | Small City level (Stronger than Max Alors) | At least Small City level (Should be stronger than Max Alors) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged an attack from Kawazu) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Reacted to Bloodman's attacks) Lifting Strength: Class K '''| At least '''Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Large Town Class+ | Small City Class | At least Small City Class Durability: Large Town level+ (Took hits from Kawazu]) | Small City level | At least Small City level (Took some of Bloodman's attacks) Stamina: Very High (Survived to several minutes of exposition to magic barriers particles and was able to fight anyways) Range: Several hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Gale-Force Reading Glasses, Light Pen Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Solid Script (固体文字, ソリッドスクリプト Soriddo Sukuriputo): True to her boundless interest in books, Levy's Magic is also focused around writing and words: Solid Script, a form of Letter Magic, allows her to generate words in the air and make them solid, subsequently throwing them at the enemies with different effects. To create such words, Levy is shown performing gestures with one or both of her hands, depending on the spell. ** Solid Script: Silent (靜寂 Sairento): By moving her right arm with her index and middle fingers outstretched in a certain pattern and then extending her left hand, Levy can generate the word "Silent" some meters away from her. This can be used to stop an outer source of high-pitched noise, canceling sound-based attacks, as shown with Yomazu's Gō Spell. ** Solid Script: Fire (炎 Faia): Levy extends her right arm, with her index and middle fingers outstretched, to the right, describing an arc before her. This prompts the word "Fire" to appear in the air, this being composed of flames. This word can be employed both defensively, as shown when Levy used a variation of this spell as a burning shield to protect herself from Kawazu's Egg Buster, and as a basic form of offense, with Levy sending the word at her target in an arc. *** Heat Spell: By first crossing her outstretched arms before her and then spinning around, Levy can generate the word "Fire" composed of blue flames, which is subsequently sent flying at the target. ** Solid Script: Iron: Levy can generate the word "Iron" in the air, some meters away from her. This, predictably, is composed of iron. When she created it for Gajeel in order for him to eat and replenish his strength, the hollow part in the letter "O''" was stylized in the shape of heart. ** '''Solid Script: Guard': Levy writes a word "Guard" in the air, which creates a barrier and protects her from her opponent's attacks. ** Solid Script: Hole: Levy writes a word "Hole" on the ground, which changes it into a trap. ** Solid Script: Storm: Levy writes the word "Storm" which creates a strong gust of wind. When used in conjunction with Cana's Explosion, it is powerful enough to send Kain Hikaru flying midair. ** Solid Script: Oil: Levy uses her right hand to write the word "Oil" in the air causing extensive amounts of black oil to gush out of the word. This can be used to immobilize the enemy. ** Solid Script: Stone: Levy generates the word "Stone" in midair and throws it towards the opponent. ** Solid Script: Air: Levy writes "Air" in midair and the materialized word ignites, engulfing a person's head with an air bubble to provide breathing in underwater situations. ** Solid Script: Markings: Levy generates a luminous path which can be followed if she is in an unknown location. The markings resemble an encircled "V''" followed by a series of periods. ** '''Solid Script: Water': Levy writes the word "Water" immediately sending an orb of light, which transforms into water, towards the enemy. ** Solid Script: Thunder: Levy points her fingers into the air and shoots the word "Thunder" at her targeted enemies. She is able to hit multiple targets with the bolts of lightning that are formed. ** Solid Script: Drill: Levy holds out her hand and generates the word "Drill". It then starts to rotate, digging holes into rocks. ** Solid Script: Bullet: Levy waves her arm and creates the word "Bullet" from which a series of energy pellets is fired towards her target. ** Solid Script: Heal: Levy writes the word "Heal" in the air in front of her, healing herself in the process. ** Solid Script: Ice: Levy writes the word "ICE" in the air, which solidifies itself into actual ice. The word then falls down on the target, freezing them. * Polyglot: Levy is noted for her knowledge in the field of languages, and can even translate several ancient scripts.Through accurate, grammatical examination, plus the use of her Gale-Force Reading Glasses, she was capable of nullifying one of the barriers created by Freed Justine by rewriting the runes composing it. Given this first experience, later on she was shown able to bypass another one of Freed's enchantments, this time in a minute, and even managing to make it so that only she and Gajeel could bypass its restrictions. * Runes rewriting: Levy was able to rewrite runes that were set by Freed in the ship. Key: In X784 | In X791 | In X792 Gallery Levy McGarden.png Levyinner.png Levy mcgarden by rocky ace-d642kal.png Gajevy_Spin.jpg Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Sound Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Spies Category:Metal Users Category:Good Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Earth Users Category:Rune Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 7 Category:Oil Users